fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HYDRA
HYDRA is an antagonist organization of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The organization is an authoritarian criminal-terrorist-military religious cult founded in ancient times by worshipers of ancient Inhumans whom they viewed as gods. It has taken many forms over the centuries one in particular rising during the reign of the Nazi Party, in which the brutal Red Skull re-branded the group HYDRA and incorporated itself into the Nazi government as a division for both deep science and the investigation of the occult. During the second world war, it operated as a branch of Nazi-Germany that developed advanced weapons to be used for the Nazis, however soon after acquiring the Space Stone Doctor Arnim Zola began to develop outlandish designs of robotic power armor, massive vehicles and energy weapons and armor could find a functional use thanks to the cube's power, and with the most advanced technology in the World, HYDRA could begin to plan their own conquest, a conquest that would involve Berlin as being one of HYDRA's targets. HYDRA's goals would be challenged by America's own super-soldier, Captain America, who alongside his friend Bucky and the Howling Commandos was able to begin a massive assault on HYDRA forces across Europe, destroying numerous bases and capturing many key HYDRA personnel such as Zola himself. When HYDRA scientists were recruited by America as part of their efforts to use their weapons genius, they were able to subtly subvert SHIELD from the inside as it grew, manipulating gathered intelligence and recruiting various key operatives to be loyal to HYDRA's ideology. While SHIELD would publicly serve as a peacekeeping force, its HYDRA cells also carried their secondary goal of creating a world so chaotic that the populace would sacrifice their freedom for security that, thereby handing control over to HYDRA. HYDRA became a great secret power conducting clandestine operations during the Cold War from the 60s until the 80s, engineering events in the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Iranian Revolution, and so many more. However, SHIELD director Nick Fury discovered HYDRA's influence over the organization, and with the help of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Maria Hill, managed to scuttle their plans and destroy Project Insight before any innocent life was lost. Though HYDRA had been dealt a blow to their cause, it was only a temporary setback for the organization, as SHIELD was destroyed and many agents loyal to HYDRA continued with their work. In the course of a year, a war would take place between HYDRA and enemies such as the remnants of SHIELD and the Avengers. This campaign would end disastrously for HYDRA, with many leaders such as Daniel Whitehall and Baron Strucker dying at the hands of their enemies and their HYDRA cells left defunct. Though despite the deaths of its highest leaders and the destruction of most of their facilities, HYDRA still remained active with leaders being Grant Ward, Gideon Malick, and unknown to most the returned Red Skull alongside his own daughter Sinthea and a reactivated Arnim Zola. While the Red Skull kept his faction deeply hidden from prying eyes, Grand Ward and Gideon Malick sought to rebuild HYDRA and achieve its long forgotten true purpose of returning their god Alveus to Earth so that he may rule the planet and forge a New Order. Ward's body would become the host for Hive, who slowly began his plans of taking global control with the aid of Malick's cell, which ended in Malick's death and Hive ultimately leaving many HYDRA operatives to perish. But even after the death of their "god", the Red Skull's cell remains the strongest cell active on Earth, and HYDRA continues to plan their next move toward world domination. HYDRA Membership Leaders *Red Skull *Arlim Zola *Daniel Whitehall *Alexander Pierce *Baron von Strucker *Hale Members *Grim Reapper *Baron Zemo *Sabertooth *Winter Soldier *Madame HYDRA *Black Widow (Formerly) *Werner von Strucker *Ruby Hale Forces Sleeper Bots The Sleeper Robots '''were a WWII HYDRA concept of designing robotic agents of destruction, an idea which had been inspired by the Norse tale of an Asgardian Destroyer. They were originally intended to serve the Nazi Party until HYDRA broke ties with the Third Reich, assumed control of the project, and pursued the concept of creating robotic troops. Unfortunately, because of Allied assaults on HYDRA facilities resulting in multiple bases destroyed, HYDRA scientists would not be able to complete work on the Sleepers, and due to their defeat during WWII, the program was forcibly halted for decades. After WWII, the Sleepers project would be revisited when HYDRA rebuilt itself in strength and number, and HYDRA continued to work on developing the robots. By the 21st Century, HYDRA’s work with the Sleepers had progressed to a stage where they came close to creating a new breed of robotic soldiers, and with the aid of LMD Superior, the Sleeper Robots were finally put to use as humanoid robotic shock troopers called HYDRA '''Sleeper Mechs. These troops would be utilized by General Hale’s HYDRA during their conflict against SHIELD, and though General Hale died, the Sleeper Robots would continue to be utilized by other HYDRA Cells. Category:Villains Category:Marvel (series) Category:Batman (series) Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (series) Category:Ninjago